


"Intervention"

by WritingWithADinosaur



Series: "Intervention" [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Dad!Tony Stark, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: No one really knew about your mental health problems, until tonight. Your dad, Tony, walks in on you in the bathroom and everything changes.





	1. "Intervention" - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Father!Tony Stark x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> PLEASE READ THESE! THIS SMALL SERIES IS SUPER HEAVY AND TRIGGER HEAVY! Self Harm, Anxiety, Self Hatred, Intense Drinking, Mental Issues, Blood. If I missed any, please let me know.  
> If you are experiencing any sort of mental health issues, please reach out for help. If you don’t feel comfortable talking to a professional right now, you always have family and friends to call on. And if you don’t have those, you have me. I love you all.

Being Tony Stark’s daughter was no fun and carefree life. There was the constant fear of him coming back injured or dead from a mission. But even through the missions and all of the Avengers stuff, there was nothing like having to be compared to him. He was _Tony Stark_ : Billionaire, Philanthropist, Genius, Iron Man. And then there was you. You were nothing special. You weren’t the top in your class or very social. You were more introverted and couldn’t even really be compared to your father. But that didn’t stop everyone else.

You had been in enough interviews and read enough online to know what people thought of you. It ranged from “Next Iron Man is Possibly Iron _Woman_?” to “Who _Really_ is (Y/N) Stark?” and everything in between. Most people wanted you to follow in your father’s footsteps and become exactly like him. But you didn’t think you could even if you wanted to.

Yes you wanted to train and be a part of the team, but you also knew you wouldn’t be good at engineering or working in the lab. So what could you really do that would be beneficial? You would just be more of a burden than you thought you were to the team. You tried to stay healthy, and your body was physically good. Your head? Not so much.

After years and years of being compared to _the_ Tony Stark and having all of these expectations thrust upon you, things got overwhelming and you began to question if you were good enough to do anything right. This started the bad thoughts, which led to self harming, which led to adding alcohol into the mix.

There were times when everything got too much and you began to lose your grip on yourself. These were the nights that you would break out your blade that you kept hidden in a band aid container in the back of your bathroom drawer and draw lines over yourself. It started with a few small cuts on your ribs or upper arms or thighs. You could easily hide those. But then you couldn’t resist moving to your lower arms. It felt more lucrative for you. Self harm helped your ground yourself, and you saw it as a form of punishment for not being good enough.

Tonight was one of those nights.

You had gotten too deep into your head again and couldn’t stop the thoughts from racing at you at a 1000 miles per hour. You needed them to stop or at least slow down. To do so, you snuck out to the bar in the living room and snagged a bottle of Jack Daniels. It was 11:30PM, so you didn’t really have to sneak, considering everyone was either asleep, on a mission, or doing work elsewhere. What you didn’t know, was that Friday took stock of what was in the bar. So Tony knew that 7, now 8, bottles of his alcohol were missing. He just didn’t know it was you.

You went back to your room and flipped on the bathroom light. Opening your drawer, you found your blade. You slowly slid down the wall, blade in one hand and the now open bottle of Jack in the other. Taking a very large swig, you felt the liquor burn your throat on the way down. Sighing, you take the blade and drag it across your arm, letting the blood slowly rise up and out.

This went on for another 30 minutes or so. Drink, cut, drink, drink, cut, cut and so on. You were about a ⅓ of the way through the bottle of Jack Daniels and finally felt yourself getting numb. Numbness felt like asylum for you. Your cuts stung a little bit, but for the most part, you felt numb and slower. You could breathe. You were still crying a bit, but it wasn’t hyperventilating, anxiety induced crying. Just a few slow tears taking their time crawling down your cheeks.

You were so out of it and focused on your breathing that you didn’t hear your door open or your dad whisper out to you. He had been working late in the lab and decided to check on you before he went to bed. He saw that you were more tired than usual lately, so he wanted to make sure you were actually sleeping okay. When he didn’t see you in bed, he saw the bathroom light on and gently walked towards the door. He didn’t hear any noise, so he decided to knock.

“You okay in there, sweetheart?” He heard you kind of fumbling around in there after he spoke.

“ _Jesus, dad!_ You gave me a fuckin heart attack! Yes, I’m fine, just… please go.” He knew you weren’t fine. He could tell when you were lying, even without looking at you. There was a few seconds of silence. He couldn’t let this slide, something wasn’t right. He had an awful feeling in his gut.

“Are you decent?”

“What do you mean?” You were confused. Your brain wasn’t really all there. You weren’t shitfaced drunk, but you were pretty loosey-goosey.

“Are you dressed?” You looked down at your arm and thighs where you had at least a dozen or more small lines scattered around your skin. You didn’t really think clearly before responding.

“I mean, yeah. But I don’t want you to come in.” You slurred your words a little bit, but you thought it would go unnoticed by your dad. Unfortunately for you, he heard.

“Too bad. I’m coming in.” You shot up in panic. 

Quickly capping the bottle of Jack, you tried to get up and hold the bathroom door closed, but Tony was quicker _and_ stronger. It also didn’t help that you were not only unstable from the alcohol, but you always were a little light headed after self harming. So when you stood up to get the door, you ended up having to lean on the sink for support until Tony came in.

What he saw when he opened the door shattered his heart more than he thought possible. 

You were in one of your favorite thinner sweaters and shorts, but you were bleeding. He saw all of the lines and the streaks of blood that came from a few of them, some of them already coagulated. You were leaning against the sink because you couldn’t stand easily. There were bloody tissues on the floor next to one of his bottles of Jack Daniels and a blade. He quickly put all of this together.

“ _Sweetheart…_ ” He said. You felt more tears coming, but you didn’t want him to see you so weak. 

You tried to take a couple steps forward and push him out of your bathroom, but pushing him was like pushing a brick wall. _Nothing happened_. It didn’t help that your legs were insanely wobbly. As soon as you touched your dad, your legs started to give out. 

“Woah! Hey! I gotcha. Let’s just sit you down here.”

Thank god for Tony’s quick reflexes. He caught you and sat you on your bathroom counter while he inspected the cuts.

They varied from thin and not deeper than a paper cut, to two very nasty looking ones on your right thigh. They weren’t _gushing_ blood or anything, but they were big and deep. He was just thankful they weren’t near a vein or else this could have ended deadly. He grabbed one of your washcloths and dampened it.

“This is gonna sting, but I– _we_ need to put pressure on this until I can get you to Banner.” He warned. Before you could complain in response, he put the washcloth on the bad cuts on your leg. You had to grab his arm because it stung so bad. You kind of liked the pain, but not the circumstance.

“I need you to hold that there, okay honey?” You felt faint. You were overwhelmed, in pain, and really didn’t want to be in this situation right now. But you nodded your head anyways. Tony took one of your hands and put it on the washcloth, pushing down a bit to try to stop the bleeding from getting worse.

“ _Friday!_ ” Tony yelled, surely waking up some of the team.

“Yes, Mr.Stark?”

“Wake up Banner and tell him to meet me in the lab with his med kit. It’s an emergency.”

“Absolutely, Mr.Stark.”

Before you could fully understand what was going on, Tony gently grabbed the hand that wasn’t holding the washcloth down and wrapped it around his neck while he lifted you up bridal style. As quickly and gingerly as possible, he made his way out of your room and towards the elevator.

When the two of you got out in the hallway, there were a few others gathered around wondering what was going on. They didn’t really understand what was happening until they saw the bloody rag on your leg and how scared Tony looked. Tony didn’t pay attention to them until Steve starts to walk alongside Tony.

“What the heck happened? We just heard you yell for Friday and (Y/N) crying a bit.”

“Later, Rogers. She needs stitches, _now_. I’m on my way to meet Banner in the lab. I’ll fill everyone in when she is safe.” Steve knew to back off then. Tony was never this freaked out, so that was one indicator. But the he also never used Steve’s name unless it was serious.

Steve helped Tony in the elevator by pressing the button for the floor that the lab was on, and then left, so you two had some privacy. You couldn’t help the tears that were trickling down your face. You felt so stupid and like a huge disappointment. You had your face in your dad’s neck while you tried to get your breathing back to normal.

“I– I’m sorry, dad. I just… I–” You couldn’t get out much more than that. Even if you could, you had no idea what to say to him. How to explain to him that his daughter is a mess.

“Shh. It’s okay, baby. Bruce is going to fix you up and then we are both going to get some much needed sleep. _Alright?_ Just stay awake with me for _a bit_ longer. Okay?” You knew he was trying to be strong for you, but you could hear a little waiver in his voice as if he was trying to hold back tears. You nod, he leans down and kisses your forehead, and then you dig your face back into his neck.

He just sighs and tries to calm himself. You are going to be okay. You _are_ going to be safe. He loves you _too_ damn much to see this get any worse.


	2. "Intervention" - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one really knew about your mental health problems, until tonight. Your dad, Tony, walks in on you in the bathroom and everything changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Father!Tony Stark x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> PLEASE READ THESE! THIS SMALL SERIES IS SUPER HEAVY AND TRIGGER HEAVY! Self Harm, Anxiety, Self Hatred, Intense Drinking, Mental Issues, Blood. If I missed any, please let me know.  
> If you are experiencing any sort of mental health issues, please reach out for help. If you don’t feel comfortable talking to a professional right now, you always have family and friends to call on. And if you don’t have those, you have me. I love you all.

You’re in the familiar lab with Tony and Bruce. Bruce was still in his pajamas but ready to help. Your dad put you down on the medical bed they kept around for times like these. Your breathing has gotten closer to normal. You still felt sort of numb after all of the injuries you caused to yourself tonight, but now you were also very tired. It was difficult for you to sit up straight.

You tried your hardest to avoid your father’s face. You knew you hurt him. His little girl was a messed up basket case that sliced herself up and stole liquor in order to slow her self deprecating thoughts when they took over at night. So you just closed your eyes and tried to ignore everything, which didn’t help your sleepiness.

Bruce quickly assessed the cuts and started working on the two big ones that were under the washcloth. You tried your best to ignore the pain of the process of stitches. This was made a bit easier when you had conversation to focus on as Bruce was finishing up the last of the stitches.

Tony sat in a chair next to you and grabbed your hand as he spoke.

“Honey, you know this isn’t something I can just brush off and ignore. What I walked in on was not okay. You’re not okay. And I’m scared about you.” 

You knew what people thought about self harm and drinking, but you saw it as a way to bring yourself back to reality and punish yourself for all the stuff you do wrong.

“I’m _fine_. I don’t have a problem or anything. I do it cause it makes sense to me. Don’t worry. I got it. You got better things to worry about.” You were still a bit tipsy, but not as swimmy as you were before your dad found you in your bathroom. But you still talked as if you weren’t really all there mentally. 

Tony sighed and just sat there confused, running a hand up his face and through his hair. Bruce finished off the stitches and cleaned the rest of the smaller cuts. He had you lay back a bit for comfort.

“Don’t fall asleep just yet. You can do that when you get back to your comfortable bed instead of this lumpy cot.” He then looked over at Tony. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

The two men walked into the hallway, out of earshot of you. Bruce took a sort of deep breath before speaking.

“(Y/N) needs help. She needs _professional_ help. More than what I can provide. She honestly doesn’t see the damage she is doing to herself as damage. I don’t know what exactly drives her to this point, but if we don’t get her help, this could go a lot further, and _deadlier_ , than tonight.”

Tony just kind of stood there and nodded for a moment. He was kind of in shock from everything. You had seemed a bit off the past few weeks, but he would have never thought you would feel bad enough to self harm and steal his alcohol.

“I’ll look into help for her. For now, I am going to go back with her and make sure she sleeps tonight. It’s been a long night for all of us.” He then looks at his watch and sees that it is 3AM, earning another rubbing of his face. “ _Very_ long.”

Bruce just nods and then they both head back to you. Tony sees you laying back, fighting to keep your eyes open. You are still a bit aloof from the Jack Daniels. He takes your hand in his and catches a glimpse of all of the cuts and scars on your arm. He takes a breath and then puts a small smile on his face so he didn’t look so upset to you.

“Hey there, kiddo. Bruce is gonna wrap you up and then we are gonna go to bed. Sound good?” You just smile and nod your head. Bruce then takes plenty of bandages and wraps your arm and thigh. He gives Tony some extra, just in case, before sending them off.

Bruce wanted you to try to walk so you could get blood flowing to your leg more. So you slung your good arm around Tony’s shoulders and used him like a crutch. Thankfully it wasn’t too long of a journey back to your room. 

As soon as you were back in your room, you went straight to your bed. Tony grabbed a bottle of aspirin and a couple of water bottles to put by your bed for the morning. He then laid down next to you and you instantly cuddled up next to him like when you were younger. Tony sighs and feels his heart break again as he goes over everything that happened tonight.

His little girl was suffering silently and he never noticed until it was serious. He leaned down a bit and kissed the top of your head, and then pulled the blanket up around you.

“Alright, (Y/N/N). Get some shuteye. We’ll talk tomorrow. I love you.”

“I love you too, dad.” You bumbled as you drifted to sleep pretty quickly. The effects of tonight finally catching up to you and making you truly exhausted. When he felt you were fully asleep, he took a couple of breaths and ran a hand up and down his face. He then looked around your room from where he was laying down.

He saw the 7 missing bottles of alcohol that he had been looking for for the past few weeks, under your desk. He also saw a few more bloody tissues in your trash can nearby. There weren’t too many other signs in your room indicating that you needed help. You kept up too strong of a facade to cause and alarm until tonight. 

It was difficult for him not to cry. He kissed your head and pulled you a bit closer to him. Knowing you couldn’t hear him, he decided to speak his mind.

“What happened, sweetheart? Why are you hurting yourself like this? This isn’t good. At all… You could have come to me for help. You could have gone to Bruce for help. _Hell_ , you could have even gone to _Steve_ for help. Or if it’s girl things that I can’t do much to help with, Natasha or Wanda would have been more than glad to talk to you. _Anyone_ would be willing to help you out. We’re your _family_ , (Y/N). We love you and want you to be okay.”

Tony then got an idea. He had to show you how much you really meant to the team. He had to show you how doing this stuff to yourself made everyone else feel. He pulled out his phone as a tear rolled down his cheek. He clicked a button that would send the message he was typing out to the whole team excluding you.

“ _Sorry for the late message. Team meeting at 3PM. It’s about (Y/N). She isn’t okay, but I think we can help her. We are going to all talk to her at 5PM tomorrow after our meeting. An intervention. I will explain more at the meeting. Please be there._ ”

He hit send and took a breath. He was going to get you okay again. He is going to she is girl happy and living better.

He spent the next hour or so looking into resources and online articles. You slept solid. He eventually joined you and fell asleep with your head on his chest. A moment of peace after walking into the battlefield and saving you.


	3. "Intervention" - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one really knew about your mental health problems, until tonight. Your dad, Tony, walks in on you in the bathroom and everything changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Father!Tony Stark x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> PLEASE READ THESE! THIS SMALL SERIES IS SUPER HEAVY AND TRIGGER HEAVY! Self Harm, Anxiety, Self Hatred, Intense Drinking, Mental Issues, Blood. If I missed any, please let me know.  
> If you are experiencing any sort of mental health issues, please reach out for help. If you don’t feel comfortable talking to a professional right now, you always have family and friends to call on. And if you don’t have those, you have me. I love you all.

You woke up at around 11AM. Your dad wasn’t there anymore, but there was a note next to a couple of painkillers and a bottle of water. Leaning over, you reached out for the note and recognized the handwriting instantly.

_(Y/N) -_

_Painkillers and water, for obvious reasons. Drink enough water today._

_Gotta do some running around. Check in with Banner when you get up. Breakfast is in the microwave. Relax today. Shower, watch some Netflix, maybe get back into your art? Bruce brought a crutch incase your leg acts up today. Please use it. I’ll check in later._

_Love you_

_\- Dad_

You flopped back on your back and sighed, remembering everything that happened last night. Lifting up your arm and seeing the bandages confirmed it in your head. Deciding not to dwell on it too long this morning, you got up.

Well, more like you tried. 

As soon as you stood up, your thigh stung and felt weaker. Apparently the cuts you did last night were more than you usually do. 

_Guess who fucked up and now can’t work out with Steve and Natasha for awhile. You deserve this though. You fucked up. And now dad knows? You deserve this extra pain. Let’s see how you fuck up today._

You tried to lower the volume on those thoughts. Somehow you were able to do so. You washed your face and got into comfy clothes. You were readjusting the bandage on your thigh before you called out.

“Hey, Friday?” You hoped you didn’t have to talk much louder. You didn’t want to bother anyone else in the tower more than you had.

“Yes, Miss Stark?

“Can you tell Dr.Banner that I’m on my way to the lab?” You were reaching for your comfy socks. If you were supposed to relax today, you were going to try your best to, and comfy socks were a must in your book.

“Yes, ma’am. Anything else I can do for you?” You thought for a few seconds before responding.

“Do you know where my dad is?”

“Mr. Stark is out of the tower. He said to keep his location classified.” You just sigh and accept it. This isn’t the first time he’s done something like this, and you know that it won’t be the last.

“Alright. Tell Banner I’ll be there soon.” You took the crutch and gratefully leaned on it while you took your time getting to the lab.

~~~~~~~~

Your check up with Bruce wasn’t as bad as you thought. He didn’t really say much about the cuts. The most he said about it was how to take care of the two bad ones on your thigh and that you had to keep your arm and leg wrapped up until he clears it.

Other than your meeting with Bruce, your day wasn’t very eventful. You had the breakfast that Tony had mentioned, and then headed back to your room. You reread the letter Tony had left for you this morning, and decided to listen to him and try out artwork again. Finding a good playlist on your laptop, you brought out your sketchbook and started to draw.

Time escaped you and before you knew it, it was almost 5 o’clock. Luckily you had your computer’s volume not too loud or you wouldn’t have heard your dad knocking on your door. You paused the music before calling him in.

“Hey, kiddo!” You couldn’t help a small smile from coming on your face at that nickname. You two had come up with various nicknames when you were younger, but only a couple stuck. 

“Hey, daddy-o. What’s up?” He smiled at your childhood nickname for him.

“Been doing research and running some errands. How are you feeling? Bruce told me you met with him. How did that go?”

“Yeah, he just looked over my arm and leg, cleaned them a bit, and then told me that I have to keep them wrapped and clean until he tells me. I’m okay.” You could tell that he didn’t really believe that answer, but he continued anyways.

“Well, I just wanted to see if you needed help coming down for dinner.“ He then saw the sketch you were working on. “ _Woah!_ You draw this?”

image  
“I don’t see anyone else here that would draw this.” You said sarcastically. You really were his daughter. He threw you a look that said ‘ _Ha ha very funny_ ’ before looking at your drawing again. He then got your crutch from the wall near you and held it out to you. You couldn’t help but notice a sort of nervous look on his face. He took a deep breath in before speaking.

“Come on. Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. You’re going to come out and hang out with the team before we eat.” You looked at him, hoping he would see that you didn’t really want to, but he gave you a face that told you that you had no say in the matter. So you scooted to the edge of the bed and let your dad help you up.

~~~~~~~~

You told yourself that you were going to act okay in front of everyone. The only difficult part was going to be hiding the bandages. Bruce said that you can’t have and constricting clothing pressed against the cuts. So you’ve been wearing a tank top, a loose cardigan, and some shorts. _Just roll your sleeves down and try to hide the bandage on your leg. Then there would be no concern._ Or so you thought.

You and Tony took the elevator to the central living area where the kitchen and living room were. You both talked a bit about what you all were having for dinner. Tony didn’t know. He forgot who’s turn it was to cook tonight.

When the doors opened, you and Tony headed to the living room. But on your way there, you heard an unfamiliar voice. You couldn’t tell what she was saying, but it scared you.

“Dad. Do we have guests tonight? Cause I’m _not_ about to deal with the team and a _new_ person.” Tony kind of looked down for a moment and then Put a gentle hand on the small of your back and kept leading you to the living room. You cautiously followed along.

As soon as you made it close to the living room, you froze. 

The living room was full. Everyone was sitting and listening to a woman in one of the single chairs you guys had. She was in business looking pants, flats, and a work appropriate top. She had various forms and papers and she had a notepad in her lap. You could feel your chest tightening already. Tony squeezed your hand to bring you out of your thoughts before leading you to a seat next to Natasha and him. _He knows you're close with Natasha, why else would you be seated like this?_

“Hi there, (Y/N). My name is Carolina. I am a certified therapist at a center out in California.” You froze again your chest constricting even more. “Your father flew me out here because he, along with everyone in this room, believes that I, and the center I work in, can help you.”

You honestly didn’t know what to do. You felt tears burning in your eyes, but you didn’t want to cry in front of everyone. Natasha took your hand, causing you to look at her. She knew she could be one of the few that could really get to you.

“Hey, (Y/N/N). _Breathe_. Please. We all want the best for you. Tony thinks that this is going to be the best solution, and we all agree.” You couldn’t help but panic a bit. 

“ _No._ I am _fine_. I don’t know why you all think that shipping me to some madhouse on the other side of the fucking country will do me any good. I may not be completely okay, but I am managing _on my own_.”

You tried to get up, but your leg stung when you tried to get up. You asked for the crutch that your dad had moved to the wall behind the couch. You tried to get up again when no one helped grab it. You stopped when you heard Bruce chime in.

“And _that’s_ what we are worried about, (Y/N).” Bruce was like an uncle to you, so the sense of worry in his voice was reasonable. “ _I had to stitch you up last night_. And I couldn’t give you any meds to help because you drank so much. You _need_ help.”

Bruce didn’t talk in the group much unless he felt it necessary. So the fact that he spoke up had already struck you. But then you saw his face. He was scared and sad. A few tears fell down your cheek. Tony took your other hand and felt you shaking. He looked at Carolina to have her continue. She knew how to handle this better than anyone here.

“(Y/N), _please_ , listen. Your father informed all of us about what happened last night and how this has been a reoccurring problem. So much so that they have all decided that if you cannot get better, it would impact your ability to train with them and possibly live here anymore.”

You were scared shitless now. You _can’t_ be by yourself. You _needed_ these people in your life. You needed this place, your _home_ , with _your family_. As your chest got tighter, you squeezed Tony’s hand a bit more. He looked at Nat and she started to softly rub your back while you still held your dad’s hand.

“(Y/N)?” You looked up at Carolina. “(Y/N), I know this is a lot all of a sudden, but I want to have us do something. You don’t have to do anything else but listen, okay?” You take a second and then nod your head yes. “Okay. As I mentioned, the team met up earlier this afternoon to discuss what was going on. I came in and helped them all figure out what they want to say. We are going to go around the room and listen to what they have to say. All you have to do right now is listen to them and _really_ hear what they are saying.”

You look around the room. They all have a mix of pain and hopefulness on their faces, shown in various facial expressions. A few of them have pieces of paper, some on their phones. Whatever they had to say must have been written out. You face Carolina again and nod. She then motions to Wanda who is sitting on her left.

“We will start with Wanda and go in a circle, if that’s alright with everyone.”


	4. "Intervention" - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one really knew about your mental health problems, until tonight. Your dad, Tony, walks in on you in the bathroom and everything changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Father!Tony Stark x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> PLEASE READ THESE! THIS SMALL SERIES IS SUPER HEAVY AND TRIGGER HEAVY! Self Harm, Anxiety, Self Hatred, Intense Drinking, Mental Issues, Blood. If I missed any, please let me know.  
> If you are experiencing any sort of mental health issues, please reach out for help. If you don’t feel comfortable talking to a professional right now, you always have family and friends to call on. And if you don’t have those, you have me. I love you all.

One by one, everyone read their notes. Each one was personal and talked about how much they cared about you and how your self harm and drinking hurt them. You were already in tears and then it got to Steve, Bruce, Natasha, and Tony.

Usually when Steve talked in front of everyone, he stood and took a leader-esque position. But tonight, he stayed seated. He was trying his best to be like how he usually is, but you could see that this wasn’t an easy speech for him.

“(Y/N). Like many of us have said, you are family. You are a part of our team. We care about you as if you were our own blood. 

I know your strength and potential. When you train with Natasha and I, you are strong, fearless, and you go until you got no more fight left in you. Which is a good thing and a bad one. It’s made us think about you joining the time on more than one occasion. You’re a fighter. 

So hearing and seeing how bad things have gotten for you behind closed doors, hurts. When Tony was carrying you out of your room last night, I was walking besides him to try and see what was going on. All I saw was the washcloth that was slowly turning more and more red, and the look on his face. I don’t know if I have ever seen him look that pained and scared before.

I can’t pretend to know what is going on in your head, but I know that I, along with everyone here will try our hardest to help you get through this. You have the strength and ability to fight. You just need to let us in and let us help you. I love you too much to see you fall further.”

When he finished reading his note, he folded it back up, looked at you, and then had to look down to wipe a tear away. That’s what hit you with him. Steve Rogers, Captain America, your older brother figure, was crying _because of you._

Bruce was next. With the two of you being a bit closer than some of the others, you knew that this was going to hit the both of you very hard. He looked at you, then his piece of paper, took a deep breath, then began.

“I’m going to try to keep this short, but it’ll probably run long because I love you and have a lot to say. Family isn’t dictated by bloodlines and DNA here. While you are genetically tony’s daughter, you are more. You are a friend, a daughter, a sister, a niece, and most importantly, _you are you_.

When you came to the tower, I couldn’t believe you were a Stark. You two are nothing alike. _But that isn’t a bad thing_. If you were a copy of Tony, this tower would be _chaotic_. Your differences help make this group, this family, more dynamic. You have helped out and made this family better than it’s ever been. Whether it be cooking for all of us, helping in the lab, helping with documents, or even just watching and giving support when we need it. You have been there, helping and caring for each one of us.

But then you don’t do the same for yourself.

When Friday woke me up last night and told me to get to the lab for a medical emergency. I was startled, but this isn’t the first time that this has happened, so I wasn’t scared. But then I saw Tony carrying you in with your arm bleeding and a washcloth on your thigh that was originally white, and I froze. I know what those marks meant. I knew they were self inflicted. I know because _I_ went through that. But not to the extent that I saw last night.”

Bruce had to pause to take another breath or two and wipe a tear away. You wanted to go over there and hug him. He never got this emotional. He apologized and then continued.

“Seeing you bleeding as bad as you were, seeing how much you drank, seeing how scared and heartbroken Tony was… It was awful.

I don’t want to guilt you. I don’t want to make you feel bad. I know you are already making yourself think that way, even though you shouldn’t. I don’t know what is going on in your head, but I do know that Carolina can help you. And you have a large support system behind you. Please take this help. _Please_. You deserve to be happy.”

Bruce wiped another tear that had escaped and then looked at you with a loving but sad smile. You had just let the tears come as they pleased tonight. To see Bruce this emotional because he wanted you to get help broke your heart. You honestly didn’t think you were this bad.

“Natasha, would you like to go next?” Carolina asked. You looked at the redhead sitting next to you. She took her hand off your back and pulled out her letter.

“I knew this would be a bit overwhelming, and you know I like to be concise and get to the point. So here we go.

I could talk about how much of a sister you are to Wanda and I. I could recall stories of us and the team. I could even talk about how much I love training with you and Steve, seeing your potential and whatnot.

But that wouldn’t be beneficial in my opinion. What we are here to talk about is _you/em > and _the help_ we think you need. I know you are strong. I know you are caring. I know you. But I don’t know what is going on in your mind to drive yourself to do this type of damage to yourself and steal drinks. I know things can get really shitty, but there are ways to get through those times that don’t include isolation, self harm, _or_ drinking._

_I agree with everyone that you should give Carolina and the help center in California a try. I know it’s going to suck being far. I know that it’s going to be a rough road, but you will come out happier, healthier, and ready to take on the world. I cannot wait for that day to come so I can see my little sister be the wonderful woman I know she can be._

_I love you, (Y/N/N). I want you to love yourself as much as we all love you.”_

_Natasha didn’t cry. You had never seen her cry. No one had. But when she put her letter away and looked at you, you saw a tear fall down her cheek before she put an arm around you. Everyone’s letters had struck chords in you._

_“Thank you, Natasha. Now, Tony is the last one to speak and then I will let (Y/N) say anything she wants to before taking her into the other room with Tony and talking about specifics. Unless anyone has any objections.” Carolina took a moment to look around the room and see the various no’s from everyone before continuing. “Alrighty then, whenever you’re ready Mr.Stark.”_

_Tony took your hand in his and gave you a kiss on the cheek before looking at his phone for his note. (Of course he wrote it on his phone.) He took a shaky breath in, already emotional for being in this situation._

_“From the moment I found out you were my daughter, I knew I would do my best to try to clean up my act and help you live a life that you were safe in and happy with. I’m sorry I didn’t see this sooner or help you enough.”_

_You squeezed his hand and cried a bit more. He squeezed back and took another breath in._

_“I love you, but I need to read this and if I look at you right now, I’m not going to be able to make it through this._

_I have seen you getting more and more tired and just out of it lately, but I didn’t ask you if you were okay or see if there was anything wrong. I assumed it was sleep problems and went about my day. I went to check on you last night to see if you were sleeping or if you were having trouble sleeping. And we know what happened then._

_I was scared shitless. I was trying to be strong and figure out the best way to help you in the moment. Even then, I knew it wasn’t enough. I knew that I alone wouldn’t be able to help you. Bruce was actually the one that brought up the idea of getting professional help. So that’s what I’ve been doing since last night. I found Carolina and the center in California and flew her out here so she could help._

_She is the one that told me how not only is the drinking an addiction to you now, but the self harming is also an addiction. I know I have dealt with the alcohol problem in the past, so I know you can get help for that. But I had no idea what to do about the self harming and whatever is going through your head. So Carolina and her facility are here._

_I know you are scared and overwhelmed. I know you probably feel like I am just shipping you off so I don’t have to deal with it. But that isn’t true. I know I can’t do as much as Carolina can. I know that this place will be able to get you back. And you won’t be alone. I will be there for the first couple of weeks. Then the rest of the team and I will be flying out there to make sure you know that we aren’t abandoning you._

_We will _never_ abandon you. You’re not only my blood, but you are one of the many misfits that make up this team. You’re one of the reasons we are all functioning properly. You just don’t see how important and loved you are._

_I know that this all seems like more trouble than it is, but we know that this is going to help you. Think of this like training. You need to work at getting in a better mental state in order to grow. And you need to grow in order to fight and win battles. This battle is all you, and I know you’ll be able to win in the end._

_I can’t wait to see you progress and grow into the strong young woman we all know you are. You are a Stark, which means that you are inherently a badass. We just gotta bring that inner badass out.”_

_You were full on crying now. As soon as Tony finished talking, he looked at you and let a few tears fall. You couldn’t help but wrap your arms around him and hug the shit out of him. You buried your face in his neck and cried as he kissed the side of your head and helped you calm down a bit more. He was sort of rocking you and whispering to you._

_“It’s gonna be okay, sweetheart. _I promise_. We are going to help you.”_

_You didn’t think you had a problem. You thought it wouldn’t affect anyone else other than you. But hearing everyone tonight changed that. It wasn’t that you were physically harming them. Instead, you were making them sad and preventing them from helping you. You didn’t realize how much they actually noticed and cared about you and how you helped around the tower. They _really_ loved you. And they wanted the best for you._

_“We want to help you, (Y/N). But we cannot force you. You have to be willing to change.” Carolina spoke after a minute or so of you and your dad hugging. “You know how much love there is in this room for you. You know their thoughts on all of this. But now we need to hear yours.”_

_You pulled away from Tony, but he held your hand in his. Natasha brought her hand back to your back. You looked around at everyone in the room. Your family. All of those chords that were struck early rang out again, and you knew you needed to change._

_You looked at Carolina and just nodded “yes.” You could see one or two deep breaths being let out and a couple of thankful smiles spread around the room._

_“I need to change. I’m sorry that I somehow hurt everyone with this stuff. I didn’t think it would and I thought I had it under control. I love you all so much.” A few more tears fell down your cheeks. Carolina stood._

_“I’m glad that you have realized the need for change. I know that this will be a tough thing to get through, but you will come out stronger.” She then addressed everyone around the room. “Thank you all for being here and sharing your thoughts. I’m sure you all want to hug and such, so I will let you all do that. Mr. Stark, when you and (Y/N) are ready, we can go over the specifics.”_

_As soon as you were able to move, you stood and had your dad help you. He got your crutch so you could move more freely. Going around the room and exchanging hugs and kisses with everyone brought happy tears to your eyes. These people are your family. They _really_ love you._

_Bruce and Steve walked over while you hugged Natasha. They were the ones that were the closest. All four of you talked for a moment or two before you made your way to others._

_Wanda practically ran up to you. You, Wanda, and Natasha were as thick as thieves. So you understood why she was so concerned._

_“It is going to be just as Natasha says. We will all visit when we can and this place will help you better yourself.” You nod and hug her again. Then you turn and see Vision behind her. He hugs you because he knows that it’s custom to do so._

_Clint and Thor both give you big brotherly hugs._

_“Lady (Y/N), I may not know what exactly goes on in these types of situations, but I know that you will come out superior after this escape.” You kind of laugh at Thor’s lack of understanding, but love that he tries._

_“Yeah, it’s gonna suck not having you around as a practice buddy, but you’re gonna show California how kick ass you are.” Clint was teaching you how to shoot and he said before that you were quite good at it. It was definitely going to be weird to readjust._

_Bucky was the last one to hug before you went back to your dad. You knew you wanted to hug your dad last because it was going to probably be one of the most impactful ones. Bucky was like Steve in the way that he was an older brother figure, but you would be lying if you said you didn’t have a crush on him. And little did you know, he had some feelings for you too._

_You and Bucky had gotten close because you were one of the few that he opened up to and was comfortable really working with. And he knew a bit about the self harming, but he didn’t think it would get to be as big of a problem as this._

_“I’m sorry I didn’t step in sooner. If I would have known about the drinking or that this would get this bad… I didn’t think…” You quickly shushed him with a hug._

_“James Buchanan Barnes, do _not_ blame yourself for any of this. If anything, you have actually helped this from getting worse.”_

_You both pulled away, but not completely. Bucky then kissed your cheek, _pretty_ close to the side of your mouth. You looked at him in surprise and he was slightly blushing. _

_“We will talk more about _that_ when you come visit me in California. I just… I need to be in a better mental place before any of that happens. Okay?” You asked. You hated yourself for asking that, but this was not the right time to talk about these types of feelings. _

_“I figured this would be weird timing. I can wait. Just let me know when you want me to visit and I’ll be there.” His genuine smile melted your heart. _God he is wonderful._ _

_You hugged him one more time and kissed his cheek. Then you came back to your dad, who has a questioning look on his face._

_“What was that all about?”_

_“Nothing right now. I’d rather not talk about that problem while still figuring out this one.” You gave him a pleading look and he just nodded and brought you in to a bear hug._

_“Alright, kiddo. One step at a time.” You dad squeezes you a bit tighter and kisses your forehead. Carolina then comes in at perfect timing._

_“Are you two ready?”_

_Tony looks down at you and you look back up at him and nod. Then the three of you walk to the conference room while everyone else gets dinner together._

_This was going to be a long ride, but you new the destination would be worth it._


	5. "Intervention" - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one really knew about your mental health problems, until tonight. Your dad, Tony, walks in on you in the bathroom and everything changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Father!Tony Stark x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> PLEASE READ THESE! THIS SMALL SERIES IS SUPER HEAVY AND TRIGGER HEAVY! Self Harm, Anxiety, Self Hatred, Intense Drinking, Mental Issues, Blood. If I missed any, please let me know.  
> If you are experiencing any sort of mental health issues, please reach out for help. If you don’t feel comfortable talking to a professional right now, you always have family and friends to call on. And if you don’t have those, you have me. I love you all.

It has been about a year since your intervention and move to California. You have been sober since you moved to California, and clean from self harming for about 8 months. You were allowed to have an occasional drink, but never enough to get you drunk.

The mental health center was much better than what your mind made you think it would be. Your time at the center consisted of therapy sessions, medicines, and trying to figure out where you wanted to go and what you wanted to do. In better terms: What made you happy. Your father, Tony, was there for the first week and a half, but then he got called for a mission. You weren’t mad. You understood his life.

You found your love for art again. But the supplies were restricted for safety concerns. So you just stuck to drawing and painting. You also started to document your life. Not really journaling feelings and thoughts. There were some of those in there, but it was more of reflecting on what you did that day and what you want to or plan to do.

After 3 months, you were doing significantly better and wanted to get out. Carolina and you had discussed the idea of getting an apartment in California. She still wanted to be close by incase anything happened. She wasn’t comfortable with you going back to New York yet. Tony was invited back to the center for a talk with the two of you. He was worried, but then you said that it was about getting an apartment so you could actually live in California. He was more than happy to help you with that. So the three of you set to work to find a suitable place.

While California is a crazy and crowded place, you were able to live for yourself for once. You did things that you wanted to do and would make you happy. So trips to Disneyland, San Francisco, Warner Brothers, the Getty and other various locations were nice. You also found yourself expanding your love for art. You started doing more drawing and painting along with sewing, makeup, hair, and photography.

You kept working out and getting stronger. While you loved art and traveling, you couldn’t help but think about how you wanted to train with Steve and Natasha again and work towards becoming an Avenger. 

That was one of the things you had come to find out about yourself during this year of work: You wanted to be a part of the team, for real. You know that with the help of Steve, Natasha, and Bucky, you could easily pass the test.

Speaking of the team, they came and visited a lot. Not so much when you were living at the center. Tony would make sure to call or have some form of contact with you 3 or 4 times a week. He was worried about you, but he could tell that this all was helping. So it eased his mind a little bit.

But once you got your apartment, Tony and Bruce flew out to help you unpack some stuff and then go shopping for houseware, groceries, and things you would need to be comfortable. Little did you know that the rest of the team snuck into your apartment while you three were out and surprised you with housewarming gifts and themselves. From that moment on, one or two of them would visit every so often. But you knew that they had missions and such, so you were just grateful to see them whenever they could come out.

One of the best things to come out of living out of the center and progressing on your road to mental health was Bucky. He had been true to his word and waited until he was able to visit you in order to talk about the feelings that you both had. You were doing better and you both decided to give it a shot. ow you two have been together for a little over 7 months. 

You also decided that you two shouldn’t keep your relationship a secret. So he told a majority of the team when he went back to New York, and you told Tony and Bruce when they visited you again.

As much as you appreciated and enjoyed this past year of living out west and becoming a better person, you were ready to go back home to your family.

Carolina and you were leaning on the railing of your balcony. Since you moved, you felt more comfortable having your sessions in your apartment, and Carolina had no objections. You knew she likes tea, so you made some for her before getting ready to talk.

“You seem to be doing well, (Y/N). Your prescriptions still working well for you?”

“Yeah. I feel good. It’s definitely bittersweet though.” There was a bit of a pause before Carolina continued.

“Are you ready to go home?” Carolina watched as you thought for a moment.

“Yes, but I am still a bit worried. I am _more than ready_ to be back with my family at home full time. I’m just scared about relapsing. I’ve heard plenty of horror stories of people who were in similar situations to mine and relapsing _hard_ when they go home. Hell, I relapsed a little bit a month after being checked out of the center. I don’t want to fall again.”

Carolina took a deep breath and thought before speaking.

“Well, you know you don’t want to fall. I believe that as long as you keep holding onto that thought and add in your family, you will stay strong. You have your support system, you have Bucky for more personal thing, and if things get really bad, you still have me. Even though you’ll be in New York, I will keep in touch and check in. Just remember what we kept saying during our sessions every so often: You will _not_ fall. You are _not_ alone. You are _strong_. You are _badass_.”

You smiled at Carolina’s words. Thinking about being with Bucky more made your heart swell. And the last part was a reference to something your dad had said during the intervention about a year ago. " _You are a Stark, which means that you are inherently a badass. We just gotta bring that inner badass out._ ”

“Yeah, I made it this far, I’m not gonna restart that.” You both stood there for a moment in silence, drinking your teas. Then a knock at the door startled you. Opening it, it was one of the movers that came to pick up a majority of your things. Once he left, Carolina gave you a questioning look.

“I thought Tony and Bruce would help you move out?” You kind of smirked at that.

“Yeah, I told them to stay home. That I wanted my last few days here alone so I could say goodbye. I somehow managed to convince my dad to let me fly out of LAX like a semi-normal person. He insisted on paying for the ticket and getting first class. But a 5 or so hour flight in first class is not something I’m going to argue against!” You both laughed until you looked at your watch and realized it was 6 o’clock. 

“I actually have to finish up a few things before my flight. I got an early morning flight, so I am really just pulling an all nighter to finish packing before dealing with traffic to the airport.” Carolina nodded.

“Smart. I’ve done that on a few occasions.” She smiles at you before hugging you. You gladly hug back. When she pulls away, she has her hand on your arm. “I am so proud of how far you’ve come and I can’t wait to see how far you’ll go. Please stay in contact.”

“I will, Caro. Thank you so much for all that you’ve done for me for the past year. I am truly grateful.” You both hug one more time before she wishes you safe travels as you lead her to the door. You have the last of your leftovers before heading to your room to finish packing your clothes and last minute items.

Next Stop: Home! 

~~~~~~~~

Even though your flight was scheduled to leave at 6AM, it was delayed until 8AM. The flight was about 5 hours, but with the time difference you ended up getting into JFK airport at around 5PM.

You were kind of disappointed to see one of the Shield agents holding up a sign that said “ _(Y/N) Stark_ ” on it instead of anyone from the team. But you realized that having them in a very crowded airport would definitely draw attention and cause a scene. So you got your luggage and followed the agent to the car. In the car was a small bouquet of your favorite flowers with a small note.

_Welcome home, sweetheart! We are so proud of how much you have done! When you get home, drop off your stuff and change! See you soon!_

_\- Dad_

You were confused about the last part until you went into your room and saw the dress hanging against your bathroom door. Friday came online.

“Welcome home, Miss Stark. The dress is from your father and Natasha. There is also a note on your desk for you. Do you need anything else?”

“No thanks. I’m good, Friday. It’s nice to hear you again!”

“Thank you, miss. Have fun tonight.” 

You quickly freshened up and got dressed. As you were putting your shoes on, you saw the other note on your desk. 

_(Y/N) -_

_Natasha picked out the dress cause apparently I know nothing about women’s clothes. Head to the kitchen when you’re ready!_

_Love you!_

_\- Dad_

You did another look over in your mirror, and fixed your hair a bit before suddenly getting nervous. You had no idea why you were really nervous, but your stomach was all tingly and your lungs were a bit tight. Taking a minute or so in the elevator to do some deep breathing helped immensely.

The doors opened and you were flooded with the various voices you have come to know and love throughout your life. No one had heard the elevator ding, so you just quietly made your way to the entryway of the kitchen. 

You hadn’t seen anyone from the team in about a month. You spent a lot of your last month in California going back to your favorite places and really spending time with yourself. So seeing everyone sort of dressed up nicer for your welcome home dinner was a very nice sight.

Tony was busy working on something on the stovetop while talking to Rhodey. A few people noticed you casually standing there, but didn’t say anything. Instead, they flashed huge smiles and then watched Tony to see when he would realize. They all knew how badly your dad missed you. He did realize that it got quiet all of a sudden. It wasn’t until you spoke up that he found out why.

“Is that _the_ Tony Stark _actually cooking_ a meal for once?” You said sort of jokingly.

Your dad turned and saw you, a few tears threatening to spill over his lashes.

“Not even back for an hour and you’re back to sassing me.” He said with a growing smile on his face. Rhodey took over watching the stove while Tony quickly walked to you and gave you one of the biggest hugs he has ever given you.

“ _God I missed you, kiddo!_ ” He said as he almost crushed you in his arms.

“I missed you too, daddy-o.” You both laughed a little. He pulled away and left a big kiss on your forehead before turning back to the team. They each came up to you one by one and gave you hugs and kisses. Some of them tearing up a bit.

The rest of the night was perfect. Everyone sat around and ate dinner together, talking about the trips you took in Cali, what’s been going on in New York, and some of the recent missions a few of them were on. You sat comfortably next to Bucky, his hand relaxing on your thigh.

It was Natasha that raised her glass and silenced everyone.

“To (Y/N). Well all knew how strong she was, and now we get to see her badassery in action. We are so glad to have you back.” Everyone clinked glasses and drank. Steve then spoke.

“So (Y/N/N). We know you’ve been training out west too. You think about taking the test?” He was talking about the test that they had set up to see if someone could physically be a part of the Avengers. Tony almost instantly tried to defend you.

“ _Woah woah woah_. She _just_ got back in town and you’re already jammin–”

“ _Actually…_ I have. I want to. I think I could do the test. And I may have also drawn up some sketches for an Iron Woman suit for extra protection that might make you feel okay about all of this.” You gave your dad a sort of nervous look. He was surprised but smiled back at you.

“ _Well damn._ I guess we’ll just have to see what we can do about that.” You smiled as the rest of the team hooted and hollered around the table. You let out a sigh of relief. That was one nerve-wracking thing out in the open. Bucky then leaned and whispered in your ear.

“One thing down. Now how do you plan on telling him the _other_ thing?” You looked at him with a nervous face, playing with the small ring that has been on your finger for the past two months.

“I have no idea. Maybe not in front of everyone as soon as I come home?” He nodded and kissed your temple. Then you both rejoin the conversations around the table.

This is your team. Your friends. Your family. And you were so thankful for them.


End file.
